


amid a lightless place

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 16/21 age gap, Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Secret Relationship, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Iris, Prompto, and a little bit of light in a world of darkness.





	amid a lightless place

**Author's Note:**

> This totally didn't match the original prompt but hey, I can't resist this ship! Title is obviously from Luna's quote. Prompt here: https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?redir_type=threadroot&journal=ffxv_kinkmeme&talkid=9687179
> 
> WARNINGS: general world of ruin hopelessness, underage sex. Iris is 16, Prompto is 21, it's totally consensual. This is basically the inverse of my other Prompto/Iris fic haha.

_"Iris, are you sure you--"  
  
"Yes. I know what I want. Besides, it's not like you'd be my first."  
_  
*  
  
The driver's seat of the truck is sticky from the heat, the leather ripped and cracking. She pulls the lever to recline it and Prompto lets out a surprised breath as they fall back together. She's on him before he can say anything, lips hot and eager against his. It's been a year since the darkness fell, and ten months since Gladdy and Prompto and Ignis straggled back to Lestallum without Noct.  
  
It's been three months since she convinced Prompto to take her to bed. It's usually like this, urgent and frenzied anywhere that they have a modicum of privacy. His body is hard and lean and feels so good underneath her; he slides his calloused palms up her thighs as she rolls her hips against his. Sometimes she thinks about trading in her skirt for better hunting apparel now that she's convinced Monica to let her help protect the city, but if she were wearing pants there would be another layer between the two of them. Instead, he only has to push the thin fabric of her panties aside to get his fingers on her and in her.  
  
She gasps and rocks against him, ignoring the fact that he's been on the road for days and smells just a little of daemon ichor and old blood. It's not like she's been doused in perfume any time recently -- there's mythril dust in her hair and dirt under her fingernails, but nobody's ever really clean these days.  
  
"Hurry up and fuck me already," she breathes, and he laughs and unzips his pants.  
  
*  
 _  
"If your brother finds out--"  
  
"So we don't let him find out."  
_  
*  
  
The first time is an accident. They're sparring -- Prompto's idea, to help Iris train -- and he just can't stop himself from letting his eyes wander. She's sixteen years old, she's Gladio's little sister, but like all the other teenagers who help keep the city safe, she's grown up a lot since the darkness fell. Since Insomnia fell, as a matter of fact.  
  
He tells himself to cut it out, to stop watching the way sweat drips down her neck and over the curve of her breast to disappear into her top. He tells himself that the looks he keeps thinking she's giving him are a figment of his imagination, that it's just been way too long since he had a chance to take someone to bed, and his hormones are going wild.  
  
But when she tackles him to the ground and comes up laughing, sitting with a knee on either side of him and her hands pinning his above his head, the way she presses her hips against his isn't just his own wishful thinking. She takes him right there on the floor of the converted warehouse they've been using as a training ground, riding him until there's no coherent thought left in his head.  
  
It's the best feeling he's had in months.  
  
*  
 _  
"When Noct comes back . . . "  
  
"I don't want to think about Noct right now."  
  
"No, Iris, stop, this is-- this is important. When Noct comes back, after it's all over, and there's daylight again . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm still gonna want you."  
  
". . . well, you've got me right now, so let's not worry about what happens later."  
_  
*  
  
She shares a room with her brother, theoretically, but he's almost never there. If he were, he'd probably have a fit at seeing his little sister get pounded into the mattress by his friend.   
  
(Sometimes, she almost wishes he'd catch them, just to prove to him she's not a little girl anymore.)  
  
Instead, it's just the two of them, muffling their cries against hands and pillows, chasing a pleasure that's all too fleeting.  
  
It would be easy to give up. It would be easy to take this darkness, the death all around, the impossibility of survival in a world with no light that's infested by daemons, and say: this is not a world worth living for.  
  
But when Prompto's hands are on her hips, his mouth hot against hers, his cock deep inside her -- Iris feels  _alive_. And maybe that makes living just a little more bearable.


End file.
